Quincy General info
Abilities/Growth – A quincy's power comes from the energy around them. Without Reiatsu around them to asorb and work with they are unable to use their powers. The reiatsu a Quincy asorbs is then used by them in such a way to work with their weapon or herbs. The Quincy's never manifest any power that is outside the Quincy norm. (Aka no shooting laser beams from your eyes or telekinesis, etc ) *A Quincy weapon – A Quincy's weapon is a branch from the sacred tree that they are near. One of the first thing that a person recognized as a Quincy does is to take a branch from the tree. They then begin to work the branch into a weapon of their choice. Whether it is a bow, with the branch bent properly and the young bark of the tree is spun into a proper string, or the branch is sanded and worked into a melee weapon. It is due to this nature that the weapons are limited to a short range only as anything outside of a short range weapon would take to much from the tree. A weapon can not exceed the size of a long bow, or stave. *Ginto - Every early morning the tree produces dew infused with reiatsu. This Reiatsu infused dew is used for a few purposes, either to help treat the wooden weapons, used as an oil. Another is that it is poured and stored in carved out obsidian stone and then stored for a month near a particular element of choice. *The obsidian stones , filled with dew are submerged in some way or another within an element for one month. These stones do not take damage while the process occurs but instead they take on the properties of the elements they were around. It is his process which gives ginto its ability. For example a stone submerged in water would turn blue and when used would be able to generate , ice or water from it. Stones placed in fire generate fire, etc etc. *A ginto is taught to be used by holding the stone in both hands and channeling reiatsu into it. Most people must dictate verbally what is to be done by the stone before the element of the stone can be released and the stone shatters. *Herbs Beneath the sacred tree is the other purpose of the tree dew. As the dew runs off the tree it falls upon the herbs being grown beneath it. Imbuing them with increased properties. These herbs are raised and turned into medicine to be used on the battle field. They can be something simple as a salve to stop bleeding to a opium like concotion that would increase ones stats. It depends what the herb has been prepared for excactly. Quincy FAQ *The Quincy's in the area that the game takes place are known as monks and excorsist. There are rumors that they are more then this, that they are sorceres and sorceresses but only here say that if you cross one you will awaken cursed and such. It is known by the Quincy culture that some areas deem them as witches and wizards of evil and others see them as magical holy men who can do anything they wish and are almost treated as gods. *A quincy weapon may not be longer then a stave or a long bow. *You start the game out of CG knowing that spirit beings are a menace to the populations of the earth. Quincy thus far in their history have not differentiated between the spirit types, and do not recognize Hollow, Shinigami, or Wholes as anything but differently appearing threats. Thus the Quincy way is to eliminate these threats and menaces with prejudice and no hesitation. *NOTE* Known Quincy encounters with Shinigami thus far number in the single handful, as the Civil War was a direct and immediate result of the Soul King's order to eliminate the Quincy threat to the overall balance of souls to living beings. Category:Quincy Category:News